Destinos escolhidos
by Tatiana Potter
Summary: Dizem que o nosso destino já está traçado desde o nosso nascimento. Mas a realidade, é que o destino nós mesmos escolhemos. O nosso destino, somos nós mesmo que fazemos.


N/A: Ok...ok... Eu sei que essa fic já estava postada aqui no mas (com o perdão da palavra) ela tava uma merda. O que eu fiz? Eu simplesmente reescrevi ela, ou seja, se alguém já leu a fic, recomendo ler de novo, pois ela está completamente diferente, além de estar em primeira pessoa agora...

Sem mais delongas... o capítulo. Ah! E COMENTEM!

Capítulo 1- Recordações

_Uma bela mulher de cabelos encaracolados segurava um estranho aparelho em sua mão. Bom, talvez esse aparelho não fosse tão estranho, pois todo mundo conhece um gravador, mas para aquela mulher em especial, o artefato era extremamente incomum. Apertava os olhos castanhos em concentração, enquanto analisava as dezenas de botões que o mesmo tinha. _

— _Trouxas... — sussurrou ela. — Como conseguem?_

— _Precisa de ajuda? — escutou uma voz grave atrás de si, enquanto um braço forte a enlaçava pela cintura._

— _Oh, sim! Ajude-me com isto! — e colocou o aparelho nas mãos do marido._

— _Aparelhos trouxas outra vez! — o homem tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto._

— _Deixe de ser implicante! Você sabe que ando procurando algo para guardar minhas lembranças! — a morena tinha o semblante irritado._

— _E porque você não age como qualquer bruxa normal, e compra uma penseira? — os olhos do marido brilharam, ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior._

— _Não me amole, sim? Me diga logo como isso funciona!_

— _E se eu te disser que não sei de nada?_

— _Não acha que vou acreditar nisso, não é?_

— _Ok, ok... é só apertar o play._

— _Apertar o quê?_

— _O play!_

— _Esse daqui? — falou ela, indicando um botão pequenino._

— _Não, o maior. — corrigiu o marido._

— _Esse?_

— _Exatamente._

_A mulher fez o que o marido indicara, e começou a falar com uma voz firme:_

"Bom, nossa história começa no ano de 1996, quando eu estava em meu quarto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Um trem vermelho saia da estação King's Cross no dia 1º de Setembro, igualmente a todos os anos."

_— Pra que falar isso? — perguntou o marido. — É só dizer que você tinha 14 anos..._

_— E faz alguma diferença?_

_— Acho que não..._

_Então não me interrompa, sim?_

"Este, seguia em direção à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, dirigida pelo grande bruxo Alvo Dumbledore. Na cabine mais afastada do mesmo, três amigos se encontravam depois de longas e monótonas féria de verão. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley (popularmente chamado de Rony) e Hermione Granger eram grandes amigos, conhecidos em Hogwarts como o "trio encrenca". Porém, estes não poderiam ser chamados de "o grupinho mais encrenqueiro de Hogwarts", pois existiam outros alunos, ou melhor, alunas que eram campeãs de detenções. E é com estas garotas que começamos este novo ano em Hogwarts."

_— Campeãs! — o marido sorria debochado. — Somente duas delas, não? Pois que eu saiba você sempre foi a certinha do grupo._

_— Certamente não fui a campeã. — a mulher ria. — E creio que as meninas só perderam para os famosos Marotos..._

_— Oh, sim! Os Marotos..._

_— Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew..._

_— Como sabe? — perguntou o homem._

_Tenho meus meios... tenho meus meios... — respondeu rindo._

"Essas três jovens ocupavam uma cabine na metade do trem. Isabella estava dormindo, com a cabeça apoiada na janela, enquanto os cabelos curtos e negros lhe caiam displicentemente pela face. Tatiana se entupia de comprimidos para enjôo..."

_— Eu não me lembrava dessa fase hipocondríaca dela..._

— _Ela não era hipocondríaca! — defendeu a mulher_

_Mas você acabou de falar..._

— _Eu disse que ela estava se entupindo de comprimidos para enjôo. É diferente..._

_Ok, Bruna. — falou o marido. — Não vou discutir contigo._

— _É bom mesmo... — debochou ela._

"..., escondida de Bruna — sim, eu mesma, que lia um livro atentamente. O que ela não desconfiava, é que eu tinha um olho no livro, e o outro nela, que acabava com a segunda caixa de comprimidos, sendo que a primeira tinha sido de calmantes.

_E depois quer dizer que ela não era hipocondríaca..._

— _Ela só era um pouco ansiosa. Não era comum ela tomar tantos remédios..._

_Mas não parece que você tenha ficado muito surpresa..._

— _Oh, e não fiquei. — respondeu a mulher. — Era assim todo ano. Ela se dopava em todas viagens de trem..._

— Não acha que já chega de remédios, Tati? — perguntei em voz baixa. Não queria correr o risco de acordar Isabella, e aturar suas crises de mau humor.

— _Concordo contigo. Isabella de mau humor é algo bem perigoso... — falou o marido._

_A mulher riu._

Ela me olhou seriamente com seus olhos de um verde-escuro, enquanto guardava os comprimidos que restavam em sua mochila.

_— Então você admite que os olhos dela são verde- escuros. — falou o marido. — E não castanho-esverdeados, como vocês gostavam de implicar com ela._

_— Sim, querido. Eu admito. Agora dá pra parar de me interromper? — falou ela bufando._

— Não pense que estou os tomando á toa, Bruna. — falou a garota, que tinha os cabelos castanhos e ondulados. — É que não estou me sentindo muito bem.

A morena estava com os olhos vermelhos e caídos, provavelmente por causa do efeito dos remédios que tomara.

— Sei disso, Tati. — falei calmamente. Sabia que o gênio da minha amiga não é dos melhores, ainda mais quando ela está praticamente dopada. — Só fiquei preocupada.

— Se quer se preocupar com alguém, trate de se preocupar com a Isabella.

— Com a Isa? — perguntei olhando para ela, que dormia calmamente. — Por quê?

— Se ele continuar roncando desse jeito, vai se afogar coma própria baba...

— Deixe de implicância, Tati! — exclamei. — Não estou ouvindo ronco nenhum.

— É claro que não, você é surda. — ela falou.

Achei melhor não retrucar. Tatiana não estava em sua perfeita consciência, e falava coisas sem sentido.

— Conte-me, Tati. Como foram suas férias? — pretendia deixar ela acordada, pois já estávamos chegando em Hogwarts, e se ela dormisse, não acordaria até a manhã seguinte, devido à quantidade de remédios que tomara.

— Um saco! — ela respondeu. Porém, falara alto demais, acordando Isabella, que dormia ao seu lado.

— O que é um saco? — perguntou ela, abrindo os olhos cor de chocolate.

— Minhas férias. — respondeu Tatiana.

— As minhas também foram... — resmungou ela. — Porém eu não estou acordando ninguém, por causa disso.

Ela deu de ombros.

— O que deu nela? — perguntou Isabella, se dirigindo à mim. Estava estranhando a falta de respostas grosseiras da amiga.

Indiquei com os olhos, a caixinha vazia de calmante, que estava caída perto da porta.

— Ridículo... — murmurou Isa. Ela geralmente não se preocupava muito, quando a Tati começava com seus comprimidos, afinal, todos tem um defeito não é? E o dela, era fumar.

É a segunda. — informei.

Vi ela olhar para Tatiana. É, realmente ela não estava em bom estado. Os olhos injetados, o rosto pálido, provocado pelos enjôos, e o sorriso idiota nos lábios, indicavam que a Tati estava realmente mal...

— Era só o que me faltava! — exclamou a garota se levantando. O símbolo da Sonserina era visível em seu uniforme. — Levante-se!

Franzi a testa, estranhando.

— Não você, Bruna! — falou Isabella, com sua costumeira voz debochada. — Levante-se Tatiana!

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, enquanto se aconchegava na poltrona.

— EU MANDEI SE LEVANTAR! — quando Isabella queria, ela sabia ser ameaçadora.

Ela se levantou relutante. De pé, ela não dera nenhum passo, ficara imóvel. Era visível, por seus olhos fora de foco, que a garota estava vendo o mundo girar, e num piscar de olhos, ela estava estirada no chão.

— Oh, não! — exclamei.

Isabella suspirou cansada, enquanto levitava a amiga para cima do banco.

— Coloque nela a capa do uniforme. — pediu Isabella, enquanto se sentava no banco ao meu lado. — Quando chagarmos, peça ajuda.

Abri o malão azul de Tatiana, que tinha a letra _T_ em relevo, e tirei lá de dentro a capa da Grifinória, casa a qual Tati pertencia. Com um feitiço simples, coloquei a capa nela, enquanto me sentava cansada.

— E agora, o que fazemos? — perguntei para Isa.

— Como vou saber? — exclamou ela, acendendo um cigarro trouxa — Você é a Corvinal aqui. Devia ter as idéias...

— Deixe de besteiras, Isabella! Sabe que não consigo pensar sob pressão.

— Então deveria estar na Lufa-lufa, a casa dos babacas...

Ignorei a resposta dela, e me levantei, indo em direção à porta.

— Onde vai? — ouvi ela perguntar.

— Pra algum lugar longe dessa fumaça horrorosa. — impliquei. Ela sabia que não gostávamos que fumasse.

— Vai tomar no cu, Bruna. — respondeu ela malcriada. Afinal, o que eu esperava? Isabella era uma tremenda malcriada. Acho que só o Malfoy pra aturá-la...

— Procurar os monitores da Grifinória. — respondi.

— E quem são eles? — era visível que ela só perguntara por perguntar. Não havia o mínimo de interesse em sua voz.

— Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Em que mundo você vive, Isabella!

— No mesmo que o seu, Bruna. Mas se quer saber, não lembro de ter pego nenhuma detenção com eles...

— É claro que não... Seu monitor preferido é o Malfoy.

Saí rapidinho dali, mas pude escutar alguma coisa bater de encontro à porta. Caminhei até o fundo do trem, e bati na porta do último vagão. Quem abriu a porta foi uma ruiva que dividia o dormitório com a Tati. Era uma Weasley, isso eu sabia, mas não lembrava bem o seu nome...

— Pois não? — ela falou com uma voz doce, que certamente teria irritado Isabella.

— Seu irmão está aí? — perguntei.

— Oh, sim. — respondeu ela. — Pode entrar.

A cabine estava lotada. Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger estavam sentados lado-a-lado, e à sua frente sentavam Harry Potter, e a menina Weasley, cujo nome eu ainda não lembrara.

— Preciso da ajuda de vocês. — falei, me dirigindo aos monitores, que me olhavam curiosos.

— Não seria melhor você procurar os monitores de sua própria casa? — falou Hermione sem jeito, notando o símbolo da Corvinal em meu uniforme.

— Não sou eu que estou com problemas. — falei, respirando fundo para não pular no pescoço daquela sabe-tudo."

— _Acho que você estava andando demais com aquelas duas... — falou o marido rindo._

— _Não me amole! — ela retrucou, escondendo o sorriso que teimava em aparecer._

"Expliquei tudo à eles, enquanto os outros dois ocupantes da cabine ouviam com interesse. Hermione foi imediatamente comunicar o monitor chefe, enquanto eu voltava à cabine, para encontrar Isabella sujando a cara de Tatiana com batom.

— Eu não acredito, Isabella! — exclamei, a verdade é que estava louca para rir. Afinal, Tati estava parecendo uma palhaça.

— Já disse para Tatiana parar com essa palhaçada de remédios trouxas. — explicou Isabella.

— E pra isso você tinha que pintá-la de palhaça! — exclamei incrédula. Mais um pouco, e não conseguiria resistira a crise de risos.

— Pelo menos fui criativa... — ela falou, dando de ombros, enquanto ajeitava seus cabelos negros, que tinha um corte chanel reto.

— Já falei que com esse novo corte de cabelo, você parece aquelas putas francesas do século XX? — falei zombando. A realidade é que ela ficara muito bem com aquele corte novo.

— Você não. — ela respondeu. — Mas a Tati já. — E indicou a garota que nem se mexia.

— Oh! É claro que ela falou. — disse eu. — Ela sempre rouba as minhas piadas.

— Admita Bruna. — falou Isa. — As piadas da Tati são totalmente sem graça.

— Bom. — concordei. — Isso é verdade.

Isabella riu alto.

— E aí? Encontrou os monitores?

— Encontrei. — respondi

— Eles estavam sozinhos? — perguntou Isabella maliciosa.

— Não. — respondi rindo. — Harry Potter e uma garota também estavam com eles...

— Uma garota? — perguntou Isabella curiosa. E eu que achava que a curiosidade fosse um defeito só da Tati...

— Não sei o nome dela, só sei que é uma Weasley. — respondi.

— Como sabe? — Isabella perguntou. Aff, que garota curiosa!

— Cabelos vermelhos, sardas pelo rosto, vestes de segunda mão... — recitei.

— A velha ladainha do Malfoy?

— Exatamente.

Um silêncio se abateu sob a nossa cabine, coisa estranha de acontecer.

— Estamos chagando. — falei, ao ver que o trem diminuía sua velocidade.

— Jura? — debochou Isabella. — Descobriu isso sozinha?

Mas não pude responder, pois o trem acabara de parar, e um homem de aparência cansada entrava em nossa cabine.

— Professor Lupin! — exclamei. — O que faz aqui?

— Você vai ser nosso "novo" professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? — perguntou Isabella.

O ex-professor deu um sorriso cansado.

— Não... estou indo para Hogwarts, mas não estou no corpo docente.

— Como um guarda-costas dos alunos? — perguntei. Era óbvio que ele viera para escoltar o Potter, mas eu não diria isso...

Ele me lançou um olhar penetrante. Ele percebera.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — perguntou, sabiamente desviando de assunto.

— Tomou duas caixas de remédios trouxas... — explicou Isabella.

O professor arregalou os olhos.

— Ela é hipocondríaca?

— Oh, não! — respondi.

— Falta de cérebro, sabe? — debochou Isabella.

— Não é nada disso! — defendi-a. — Ela só é um pouco ansiosa...

— Um pouco! — exclamou Isabella. — Um pouco! Essa garota é um poço de nervos!

— Ok... — cortou o professor. — E o que é isso no rosto dela? — perguntou, indicando a "maquiagem" feita com batom vermelho.

Isabella desatou a rir.

— Fui eu! — disse. — Eu não resisti...

O professor riu também, mas seu olhar estava perdido... tinha um leve quê de... nostalgia.

— Vamos levá-la daqui. — falou ele, pegando ela no colo.

Eu e Isabella ficamos encarregadas das malas, e de Athena (sua coruja), enquanto o professor Lupin a levava no colo até as carruagens.

N/A2: Dedico essa fic à:

Bruna: Valeu por todos os incentivos, lindaaaa!

Isabella: Sem você, essa fic só tinha o primeiro capítulo... ou nenhum... buááááá.

Jukx: Lindaaaaa! Grandes fics lá na floreios! Grande incentivadora!

Felipe: Grande Theodor Marchinson! Quarta melhor fic do ranking da floreios! Parebéeeens!

COMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTEM!


End file.
